This invention relates to containers for sterilizing pipettes in a steam autoclave.
In one class of autoclavable container for sterilizing pipettes, the container is formed of a material that may be inserted into a steam autoclave. The pipettes are inserted into the container and the container and pipettes are placed in the autoclave and heated until sterile and then removed for use.
In one prior art type of this class of autoclavable container for sterilizing implements such as syringes, the container includes a multiple number of parts one of which is a removable top. After the top is removed, the implements are inserted and held in position by a perforated separator. The top is replaced and the implements are sterilized.
These prior art containers have a disadvantage in being complex and expensive because the container itself forms a part of the autoclave and the steam is generated within the container. Other autoclavable containers have the disadvantage of either: (1) not being long enough for some pipettes; or (2) if long enough to hold the pipettes, being too large to fit within some autoclaves.
Other classes of prior art autoclavable containers are known in which the pipettes or the like are held for cleaning or disinfecting with a solution but not for autoclaving. One such container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,929 as an open wire container for holding disposable pipettes in a plastic bag. Others are closed plastic or metal containers adapted to have cleaning or rinsing fluids circulated through them.
These containers generally have the disadvantages of: (1) being complex; (2) not being able to heat sufficient water within them to a temperature that will sterilize the pipettes in a sufficiently short time; and (3) not be constructed of a size and shape to fit into steam autoclaves.